


Beach Bums

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [40]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, beach fluff, hopeless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus and Robbie go to the beach to watch the sunset after they got done with their date.





	Beach Bums

It had been a long day at the shore. Sportacus had conquered nearly every boardwalk game they had come across and now Robbie had four new stuffed animals under his arm and several cheap plastic toys spilling out of his pockets. Robbie himself had only won one game but Sportacus wore the dolphin sticker on his cheek proudly. 

Both of them had sunburnt faces where the sun screen had worn off. They made their way to the sparsely populated beach. A few children were flying kites in the slight breeze. One or two couples were walking up and down the shoreline, hand in hand. Robbie and Sportacus opted to sit in the sand with their winnings. Sportacus had purchased them drinks earlier and now handed Robbie his chocolate milkshake, keep a fruit smoothie for himself.

Robbie took the milkshake, “Sorry I couldn’t win you that fuzzy pillow.”

“It’s okay,” Sportacus said, stirring his smoothie, “All these kinds of games are rigged anyway.”

“Yeah, _rigged_. That’s why you  _won_  most for them.”

“I didn’t win _this_ one!” Sportacus poked his sticker with a grin.

That got a chuckle out of Robbie, “That’s true. But I think that’s because you were distracted by the ‘Test Your Strength’ game next to it. Not that I’m complaining,” Robbie flicked the tail of a small cow plush, “That’s where this little guy came from.”

Still grinning, Sportacus leaned against Robbie, sipping his smoothie. The two sat in silence for a time, watching the sun turn the ocean gold.

“Thanks for taking me out here,” Sportacus said, “The beaches up north are too cold for fun and games.”

“Your ship took us here. I just told you where to go.”

“Stop selling yourself short!” Sportacus pulled away, giving Robbie a hard look, “We wouldn’t have had a day like this if you hadn’t thought to come here. I wouldn’t have this sticker. Can’t I just thank you for that?”

Robbie played with his shake straw and didn’t answer for a few moments. Then he lifted his head with a small smile, “You’re welcome. I’m glad you had fun today.”

Sportacus beamed and leaned forward to kiss that smile. The sun slipped below the horizon without them noticing.    


End file.
